My Two
by Scription Addict
Summary: Grace's home life, full summary inside, will be family life, a bit soap opera-ish and involve Boyd and Grace
1. Chapter 1

My Two -

Watching WTD Series 2 – Thin Air, the other day Grace made a comment to Mrs Leah Gold, (Cherie Lunghi) about her children, referring to them as my two, the comment was "_**I remember my two at that age, it was always, can you pick me up Mum"**_ So I thought I might try a short fic with Grace and her children, not sure if it's a one shot or if I should another chapter, I have some ideas. I know the status of Grace's family is quite unknown as different episodes have portrayed her in different ways, i.e. In the later episodes she was unmarried with no children, having had an affair with a married man and got pregnant, but had a termination, but in the earlier episodes she refers to herself as having kids to see, and in Thin air when Frankie asks her what she was doing 20 years ago she replies, the usual, kids, job, husband big house we couldn't afford, didn't last though, implying that she was divorced. So this is my opinion on Grace's home life, she is a divorcee, with two teenage daughters, and doesn't have a good relationship with her ex husband who cheated on her with a younger woman, she has custody of her daughters, Alice who is 14 and Sophie who is 16, she is a busy working Mum, and doesn't always get on with her children especially the rebellious Sophie, who has given her more than a little cause for concern in recent times. As always Boyd is in the background ready to give her a shoulder to cry on.

* * *

><p>Dr Grace Foley logged off her PC and closed the file in front of her, she stifled a yawn as she put the file in her bag, more work for home she thought to herself, she put on her coat and walked out of her office<p>

"Grace" Boyd yelled from his office as he see her with her coat on, "You off all ready"

"Yeah, I've forgotten what my kids look like, I've got the file I'll work on the profile at home tonight"

"You wanna go for a drink before you head home"

"No, thanks Boyd, but I need to get home, cook for the girls, play happy families"

"Ok, have a nice evening"

Grace pulled up outside her home, it was once her marital home, but when her marriage broke up five years ago, she stayed in the house with her daughters, she walked through the front door to see school bags and shoes in the hallway, her daughters were very different, Alice the younger of the two was a stay at home type, her only outside interest were after school clubs, she spent her time studying and was planning to study Law at university, after completing her GCSE's and then a-levels, Sophie on the other hand, was a complete opposite, always staying out, hardly ever at home, she had experimented with drugs, and was regularly under the influence of alcohol, Grace worried about Sophie, she was gradually becoming out of control, and their father was no good, they saw him once in a blue moon, he had a new family, a younger woman and a baby to occupy his time, so he rarely contacted the girls

"Hello, anyone home" Grace called as she walked through to her kitchen

She heard footsteps on the stairs and a voice called, "Is that you home Mum"

"Yeah, you Ok Ally"

"Yeah I'm good thanks" Alice replied walking into the kitchen and routing through the shopping bags that she had placed on the kitchen side, Alice was softly spoken and quite shy

"Where's Sophe?"

"In her room"

"Oh she is home then"

"Yeah but not for long, I think she's going clubbing"

"What tonight, it's a school night" Alice shrugged her shoulders in response to Grace's comment about her sister

Grace walked up the stairs and knocked on the door of her eldest daughters bedroom, "Sophe, you in there"

"Mmm" came a reply

Grace opened the door to see Sophie sat straightening her long light brown hair, she was stunning looking, and she knew it, that was part of the problem, "Where you going?"

"Just out"

"A little more detail please"

"I'm going to a club in town"

"Well sorry, but not tonight you're not"

"What?"

"It's a school night Sophie"

"Mum I'm 16"

"Yeah exactly, when you're 18 you can please yourself, but 16 makes it my decision, and I'm saying no, not tonight, not on a school night"

"But I'm ready to go"

"This isn't open for negotiation"

"This is fucking ridiculous, if you hadn't come home early you'd never have known"

"Yeah but I am home early, and I'm making dinner"

"I can't believe this, Dad would let me go"

"Your Dad hasn't even phoned for weeks"

"You love to slag him off, if it weren't for you he wouldn't have left, you made him fucking leave"

"Ok, a couple of things, firstly, if you use that language again I'll use those straighteners on your tongue, and you'll be 18 before you get to go out again, secondly your Dad left because he was sleeping with his secretary"

"You made him leave, you didn't even want to sort things out with him"

"He had been sleeping with his 17 year old secretary for two months, am I just supposed to accept that, forgive him and carry on"

"Things were better when he was here, you were never at home, it's no wonder he fucked his secretary, he said you were always cold, and that you never wanted him, and he was right"

Grace stared into her daughters eyes, "I think you should be quiet now, before I do something I'll regret"

"What show us some affection"

Grace slapped her daughter across the face, and immediately regretted what she had done, she put her hand over her mouth, "Sophie I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you"

"Just get out of my room, I'm gonna call Dad ask him if I can go and live with him for a while"

Grace walked out of the room and closed the door up behind her, she headed back down to her kitchen and grabbed a bottle of red wine from the wine rack, she opened it and poured herself a large glass, she took it into the sitting room where Alice, was sat on the couch with her laptop on, Grace sat next to her, "Hey Ally"

"You Ok Mum?" Ally asked her noticing that she looked upset

"Just an argument with your sister"

"What did she say"

"It doesn't matter. Ally do I show you affection?"

"What do you mean"

"Do you feel that I love you"

"Yeah of course, is this because of something she said"

"She said I'm cold and that I never show you any affection, and that things were better when your dad was here"

"She is such a bitch"

"Do you wish your dad was still here"

"No, Dad treated you like crap, I hated the way he was to you, he was a pig"

"If you wanted to go and live with him, I wouldn't be offended"

"Why would I want to, is this what Sophie's said"

"Yeah she said she's gonna phone him and see if she can stay with him for a while"

"Ahh, Now I know what this is about"

"Would you care to tell me cos I haven't got a clue"

"It's about Dad, he doesn't want us, I never told you but I guess I should have, she's been phoning him asking if she can go around and see him, but he keeps making excuses, he doesn't want us to go over, well I think it's more her that doesn't want us to go over, they've got the new baby, and the nice new house, I don't even think we've got bedrooms in his new house, I think Sophie thinks that if she can force the issue, if you don't want her any more and you ask him to have her for a while, he'll have to see her"

"Oh shit, so I just played into her hands"

"That's not your fault though, he doesn't want us, she just needs to accept that and get on with things"

"Yeah but she was always a daddy's girl, she thinks the sun shines out of him"

"Yeah but we still have you, just because our Dad's crap, it's not the end of the world, I think we got the better half of the deal anyway"

"Thank you, but I think it feels like the end of the world to Sophie"

"Well I don't want to see him, I'm happy with you"

"Thanks Ally, but don't say that just because you think it will make me happy, I care about your happiness, and if you wanted to see him I'd be happy with that, or if you wanted to see your baby brother"

"I'm not saying it just for you, he's a shit, and I don't want to see him, you and Sophe are my family I don't need anyone else."

"I should go up and talk to her"

"She'll just be a bitch again"

"Yeah probably, but I don't want her to be unhappy" Grace walked back up the stairs to Sophie's bedroom, and tapped lightly on the door, "Sophie, it's me" she said, but got no response, from inside the room she could hear gentle sobs, so she opened the door to see her daughter curled up on her bed crying, "Oh Sophe" Grace sat on the edge of the bed "Alice told me about your Dad, that you've been calling him and that he keeps putting you off"

"He's stopped answering my calls now, they just go to answer phone, when he left he said he'd always be there for us, now he doesn't even want to see me or take my calls"

"I'm sure it's just because of the new baby, I remember when I had you, I never wanted anyone else around, once things have settled down, he'll be able to have you over"

"How can you stick up for him, when he doesn't want anything to do with us, and he's treated you like shit"

"Because you still care a great deal about him, he's your Dad, and I'm not gonna sit here and slag him off to make myself feel better, whatever my feelings about him, I know that he loves you and your sister, and he obviously just needs some time to adjust to his new life"

"I'm sorry Mum, I didn't mean the things I said earlier"

"That's Ok, I'm sorry I hit you, my blood boiled a bit when you said that your Dad said I didn't want him, that I was cold, I loved your Dad very much, and I always wanted him"

"How did you cope, when he betrayed you like that, when you found out about him and Jenny, you never looked like it bothered you"

"Because I wanted to keep it from you, it tore me apart, I was devastated, but I new you and your sister needed me, what good would I have been to you if I'd have fallen apart, he left all of us not just me, do you really think I didn't care"

"Yes, Dad always said you thought more of your job than you did of us, he said he only had an affair because you were in love with Boyd"

"When did he tell you that"

"I asked him to stay, when he was packing his stuff"

"I love my job and I enjoy what I do, but you and Ally are my world, I couldn't live without you two, and as for Boyd, we've been friends a long time, but I certainly wasn't in love with him, I loved your father, all of this was just his way of justifying his behaviour"

"Are you in love with him now"

"What your father"

"No, Boyd, you said you weren't in love with him, not that you aren't in love with him, past tense"

"Boyd's a good friend, he always has been"

"That didn't answer my question"

"He's just a friend, why don't you come down and have dinner with me and Ally"

"What you cooking?"

"I was gonna make chilli, but I could do chicken stir fry instead if you like"

"No chilli's good, I like your chilli"

"Ok, well I'll give you a shout when it's ready, your sisters in the sitting room if you want to come down"

"Yeah I'll just get changed and then I'll be down"

Grace left her daughter alone and headed downstairs, her other daughter called her from the lounge, "Mum you just got a text message"

"Ok thanks" she said as she picked up her phone and opened the message

Message From: Boyd

Everything ok u looked stressed when u left

She hit the reply button

Bloody kids

and her phone bleeped again seconds later

Message From: Boyd

Do u want 2 talk about it, I could bring a bottle over when they're in bed

Reply

C U about 11 then

* * *

><p>Reviews are greatly appreciated, may do another chapter or might leave it at that.<p> 


	2. Sharing

Hi All, I wrote this second chapter a while ago, so thought I'd post it, writing is a bit difficult at the moment as I am waiting for a new laptop, so will post some stuff I have pre-written, and saved on a usb stick.

Hope you enjoy this second chapter, will continue this but only plan between 3 and 5 chapters, see how it develops. As always I would love to here your comments and opinions, so please leave a review and let me know what you think, and I will try and return the favour.

**Chapter 2 – Sharing**

It was around 11.15pm when Grace's phone beeped with a message from Boyd, _**open the door.**_

It saved him ringing the doorbell and waking up Grace's daughters, Grace had changed since coming home from work, she'd cooked for her and the girls and tidied up, and now the girls were in their rooms, supposedly in bed, but she knew in reality that Sophie was probably on the phone and Ally would be either on the internet or watching a movie, but at least they were at home, and safe.

She opened the door to Boyd and let him in, "Hi" she said as he walked past

"Hey" he replied handing her a bag containing two bottles of wine

"Two bottles?"

"You sounded stressed, I thought it might be a two bottle evening."

Boyd and Grace often spent their evenings putting the world to rights over a bottle or two of wine, Grace would complain about her ex-husband and talk about her daughters, whilst Boyd would talk about his ex-wife and her new partner and his continuing search for his son Luke, it never went any further, although they both flirted around each other, and they'd even shared a couple of drunken kisses, neither had ever found the courage to suggest taking things further.

"So what's up?" he asked her as she returned to the lounge with two glasses.

"What in general, or tonight?" she replied smiling at him.

"Tonight."

"The lovely Sophie being a pain in the backside again, but I think I know why now."

"Why?"

"It's bloody Duncan again, Ally says Sophie has been calling him and asking if she could go and stay with him, and he's been putting her off, and now he's stopped answering her calls completely, and she's heartbroken."

"I do quite often wonder how you managed to marry such an arsehole Grace."

"Yeah I wonder that myself."

"What about Alice, does she want to see him?"

"No, Sophie was always a Daddy's girl, where as Ally has always been quite independent."

"So is she a mummy's girl?"

"She was when she was little, now she's happy to do her own thing, as long as she has a laptop permanently attached to her she's happy. She's not a problem, it's Sophie I worry about, she's into all sorts, drinking, staying out till all hours, and I know she's used drugs."

"It's a slippery slope isn't it, once they start doing that stuff."

"Sorry Boyd, I shouldn't have said that."

"Why, just because my son is a drug addict, doesn't mean we can't mention it."

"Have you had any luck with tracing him lately?"

"No, nothing, sometimes I see someone who looks a bit like him, and my heart jumps into my mouth, but then they turn around and I realise it's not him, and my world sinks again"

"I don't know how you cope with it"

"Oh you know, a little help from Jack Daniels, as they say." he turned away from Grace, and she knew he was feeling a little emotional

"Boyd?"

He put his hand up and pinched the bridge of his nose to stem the tears that clouded his vision, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, come here?" Grace broke the invisible barriers that normally existed between them and put her arms around him, they never really showed each other any physical affection, apart from the couple of times they'd snogged whilst under the influence of alcohol, but tonight she just wanted to comfort him, to hold him and make him feel loved, and as he pressed his head into her shoulder she could feel the tears he was crying against her skin.

He slipped his arms around her waist and held onto her, and he couldn't deny how good it felt, he wanted to stay there forever, as his tears subsided, he kept his head buried in her shoulder, and without a single thought, he gently pressed his lips to her neck, planting a kiss against her soft skin, then another, and another, his mouth moving along her neck line, until eventually he lifted his head up and moved his lips to hers, his mouth gently sucking on her bottom lip, to his surprise, Grace had not pulled away, she hadn't slapped him or asked him to leave, instead she had kept her arms around him, her hand moving to his hair, her head tilting to one side allowing him greater access of her neck, he pulled back slightly from her and looked into her eyes.

"Do you want to continue this?" he asked her.

"Yes" was the only thing she said before moving her mouth back to his.

-o0o-

Grace woke up at 6am, feeling Boyd's arms still wrapped around her, as she moved she felt him waking up, it felt so comfortable, but she didn't want the girls to see them like this, or to know that he'd stayed over, so she kissed him gently to wake him up.

"Boyd, I don't want the girls to find you here, or see us like this, not yet."

"Grace are you kicking me out?"

"Yes, sorry, if it was just me I wouldn't care but the girls are at an impressionable age"

"Five more minutes Grace, please?" he pleaded with her, pulling her close to him, and snuggling tightly against her, breathing against her neck as he did so, "God I could get used to this!"

"Used to what?"

"Being with you, holding you, making love to you, sleeping with you."

"I think you're forgetting something"

"What?"

"That I have two children, I know they're not babies Boyd, but they're still only teenagers, and teenage girls at that, they already have one parent who's abandoned them."

"Grace backup a minute would you, I never suggested that you would abandon the girls, I know and fully accept that they are your first priority, I wouldn't want you to be any other way, but I don't want this to be a one off, I want you Grace, and all that comes with you."

"Do you mean it?"

"Yes, I do, completely, I know it won't be easy, and they'll probably hate me, but we can't not try because it might be difficult."

"Come to dinner tonight, with the girls, I'll talk to them, tell them that we are, well what ever we are?"

"That's a good point, what are we?"

"Dating?"

"We've never been on a date, not an official one anyway, getting drunk after work doesn't really count."

"Seeing each other?"

"I see you every day, bloody seeing each other, what about sleeping together?"

"I'm not telling my daughter's we're sleeping together."

"Why not?"

"Because we're not sleeping together, we have slept together, singular, not plural, how about we're in a relationship."

"That's a good one, we're in a relationship, I like that." He smiled at her, "Do I still have to get up?"

"Yes, I'll speak to them later, let them know that you'll be staying over from time to time, but for now you have to get up, quietly, I'll see you at work later."

-o0o-

After Boyd had gone Grace made breakfast for herself Sophie and Alice, something she didn't normally do, so they immediately thought something was wrong.

"So what's this in aid of" Sophie asked, whilst scooping some scrambled egg on to a piece of toast

"Why does it have to be in aid of something, I just fancied scrambled egg for breakfast."

"Yeah but you don't normally do breakfast." she said whilst texting on her phone.

"Could you put your phone down whilst we're having breakfast Sophie?"

"What, why?"

"Because I have something I want to say."

"So it is in aid of something?" Alice butted in.

"Just shut up a minute will you!" Alice and Sophie looked at each other.

"Are you ill Mum?" Alice asked.

"What? No, no Ally I'm not ill, quite the opposite I'm very happy actually, and the reason I'm very happy is what I want to talk to you about."

"Have you won the lottery?" Sophie asked again from behind her mobile phone.

Grace reached over and took the mobile off her.

"Mum, you can't take my phone."

"I just want to speak to you uninterrupted for a couple of minutes, no phones, no laptops, no interruptions, okay." they both nodded there heads at her and sat in silence waiting for her to speak.

"Are you going to say any thing Mum?" Ally asked her.

"Yes, Boyd is coming for dinner tonight, and I'd like or rather I want you both to be here."

"Why, it's only Boyd, you'll just talk about work all evening, we'll be bored."

"No, we won't be talking about work all evening, Boyd and I are having a relationship."

Sophie had just took a mouth full of tea when Grace said the words, and started choking on it as she spoke, Grace went to pat her on the back but Sophie shrugged her off "Are you serious?"

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?"

"Yeah actually I do, Dad was so right about you and Boyd."

"For god's sake Sophie your Dad left five years ago, he's remarried with a baby, am I supposed to live the rest of my life alone for fear of offending you!"

"Does that mean he's going to spend more time here?"

"Yes it does, it also means that he will be staying over now and again."

"Well not whilst I'm here."

"Sophie don't be such a bitch, Mum has every right to get on with her life, you need to grow up and stop waiting for Dad to come back home and play happy families." Alice replied sticking up for Grace, "I'm cool with that Mum, I like Boyd he makes me laugh, what time you having dinner tonight? I'll make sure I'm here."

Grace smiled at her younger daughter's words, "Thank you, dinner will be at about half six, Sophie can you be here too?"

"No I'm busy."

"Sophie, can't you just do this for me, he's not moving in, I just want to spend more time with him, and in order to do that and be here for both of you, I need him to come here, and I am asking you to make him welcome."

"Doesn't sound like I have a choice does it." Sophie got up and grabbed her coat and bag, leaving the house and slamming the door behind her.

"She'll come around Mum." Alice got up and kissed Grace goodbye before leaving for school.

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


End file.
